rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilitu
lilitu is one of Lilith's Succubus daughters and she is among one of the first four and strongest of all Succubus. She is one of the Night/Storm Demons. Biography Ardat Lili was among one of Lilith's first succubus and Incubus children. Ardat had three other siblings who were affiliated with her as the Night/Storm Demons. Her siblings are her twin brother Lilu and her older siblings Irdu Lili and Ardat Lili. Her siblings were among Hell's demonic forces that participated in the First Demon Incursion, lead by her mother and her lover, Samael. Ardat and her siblings caused mayhem and chaos by unleashing harsh weathers such as the infamously storms and at night she would also appear in men's erotic dreams. Ardat was eventually sent back to Edom when Samael and Lilith were banished and the gates of hell were closed. Ardat and her siblings were capable of leaving Edom and they usually hide among humanity by simply drinking, sleeping with any gender since they have no preference, and partying. Ardat and his siblings later learned that Lilith was pregnant with their unborn sister. Ardat, along with the rest were excited to have a new siblings, however after Alexandra was born, Samael sent his daughter to live on earth. Ardat and everyone else was disappointed and sadden to see their mother broken. They did their best to find their younger sister but no avail. After thousands of years when the Owl reported back of finding Alexandra. Powers and Abilities * Enslave Kiss: Lilitu can mentally control the minds of lesser individuals through a kiss and manipulate their minds, making them under her control. * Hellfire Manipulation: '''Lilitu can manipulate the fires of hell to harm or kill lesser individuals. * '''Immortality: Lilitu maybe over a thousand years or more than that. She cannot age or wither. She may be able to live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As one of Lilith's first Succubus, Lilitu can withstand a few basic demonic weaknesses such as touching holy water, iron, or salt and it will not harm her unless in vast quantities. She can even withstand taking a Demon-Killing Knife without killing her, however it will severely harm or paralyze her for a few seconds. She can walk on hallowed ground. * Kiss of Death: Lilitu can kill humans or regular monsters just by kissing them. She can control this power willingly and it cannot work on beings equal or powerful than her. ** Absorption Kiss: Lilitu can kill or steal a person's life-force through a kiss. She can regain power by doing this and she can use this power willingly. Beings equal or powerful than her are immune. * Mental Manipulation: Lilitu can manipulate the mental state of an individual. She uses this power to influence humans to do her bidding. ** Desire Inducement: Lilitu can bring out a person's desires to a great extant that they cannot get enough what they love the most, almost to the point of killing themselves of what they desire. * Natural Weaponry: Lilitu can use natural weapons from her bodies. she notably fights with her retractable claws. ** Claw Retraction: Lilitu can use retractable claws that are capable of killing human individuals. They are coated with a potent poison, capable of killing humans or monsters. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lilitu cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be killed through the use of angelic or demonic weaponry. She can withstand taking a Demon-Killing Knife, however it can severely harm or paralyze her for a few seconds. * Sexual Hunger: Lilitu can energize or sustain herself by feeding off of sexuality or sexual energy. She can drain a person to death from this method. ** Death by Sex: Lilitu can willingly kill any number of individuals she's slept with if she desires to. This will not affect on those equal or powerful than her. * Sexual Inducement: Lilitu can use her powers to arouse men and women, to make them lust and crave for sexual interaction. She has claimed to have slept over a thousand individuals, whether they were male or female. Her powers works on humans only. * Super Stamina: Lilitu does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. As a Succubus, her stamina is far superior than any human or lesser demon. Lilitu can last for months of having sexual intercourse without tiring. * Super Strength: Lilitu possesses supernatural strength to strangle and effortlessly snap a human or monsters neck. She can overwhelm lesser demons and her siblings as she is one of the first Succubus. All angels can physically overwhelm Lilitu, but she can outmatch a Ishim. Greater Demons, Ancient Monsters, Elite Fairies, Time Wraith, Great Old ones, or anyone powerful can overwhelm Lilitu. * Supernatural Concealment: Lilitu can conceal her presence on earth from beings such as younger angels, lesser demons, or other supernatural entities. ** Invisibility: Lilitu can cloak herself invisible and cannot be seen by lesser individuals. She can even hide against beings on the level of a Hell Knight. * Telekinesis: Lilitu can move objects or beings with her mind. * Weather Manipulation: As a Storm Demon, Lilitu can control the four main factors of the weather at a harsh degree. * Wing Manifestation: Lilitu can manifest a pair of demonic wings to fly or for combat. ** Flight: Lilitu can unfold her wings to fly or for combat. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy Water: Lilitu can actually touch or drink holy water unless its not in vast quantities as it will only irritate her only. * Iron: Lilitu can touch iron just fine, however if she constantly touches it, it will start to irritate her only. * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can bind, dampen, and potentially kill Lilitu. * Salt: A salt line cannot block Lilitu nor harm her, but vast quantities will start to irritate her only. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Lilitu's younger sister is capable of destroying her. * Angels: Any angel can kill Lilitu, however she can potentially overwhelm Ishim and hold her own against regular angels, even harming. * Cambion: Any Cambion can overwhelm and kill Lilitu. * Elite Fairies: Any Avalon Vanguard or Living Tribunal can kill Lilitu. * Great Old One: Any Old One can kill Lilitu and negate her powers. * Greater Demons: Lilitu is capable of overwhelming high tier demons, however Greater Demons can overwhelm and kill her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Lilitu. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Lilitu without effort. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy Lilitu. * Time Wraith: A Time Wraith can overwhelm the likes of a Hell Knight, so one can easily kill Lilitu. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Lilitu. * Demonic Weaponry: Lilitu is among the first and oldest of Succubus and can withstand being killed by a Demon-Killing Knife, however it can severely harm or paralyze her for a few seconds. Any demonic weapon such as a Demon Blade or higher can kill her with ease. * Divine Weaponry: Any weaponry forged from deities is capable of killing Lilitu. * Primordial Weaponry: Primordial weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Lilitu. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:High Tier Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Succubus Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Saviors